


Little bits of heaven

by Luwan_Kyuu



Series: Heritage (English) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: Heritage - Chapter 29Cut scene : NSFW contentFennan is overwhelmed by her duties as the new Inquisitor and is in demand from all sides. Fen'Harel reproaches her for never being available for him and for paying too much attention to what people say.She intends to make amends by finally finding him in their common room at Skyhold.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: Heritage (English) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632322
Kudos: 4





	Little bits of heaven

Fennan began to climb the steps up to her room. Once there, she found Solas, still dressed in ceremonial clothes, sitting on the couch near the railing. He was leaning on his lap, face in hand.

"Solas?" inquired Fennan, worried to see him so downcast. "Is everything all right?”

He raised his head and she could tell that he was not well. Something was obviously frustrating him.

"Fennan." That was all he said before he hugged her. "I thought you were never coming.”

Trying to relax the atmosphere with humor, she answered him with a smile.

"It's still my room, I wasn't going to sleep in the big hall.”

The line didn't quite have the desired effect, but at least she felt him loosen up a bit.

"I can't take it anymore." he blew in her ear. "Can't we show affection for each other without it bothering anyone?”

She moved back a little and put a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"It is necessary to preserve a certain image for the members of the inquisition.”

He crossed her gaze and his expression changed a little. He seemed more relaxed.

"And now that it's just us, can I hope to get your full attention?”

Fennan smiled back at him before tiptoeing over to give him a tender kiss.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that this outfit made you irresistible?”

She kissed him again and he smiled through their kiss.

"Oh, yeah? " he replied. "In that case I might wear it more often.”

She made a falsely disappointed pout.

"I was thinking more about taking it away from you actually.”

It didn't take much more for him to start undoing the ties of his armor.

"At your command." he murmured, letting his shoulder pads hit the ground in a crash of metal.

She didn't have time to answer because he had just taken her in his arms to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

When he deigned to stop, she took a deep breath. Solas' pupils were so dilated by desire that she could only see a thin golden ring in his eyes, which were usually so bright.

"I want you." he said in a hoarse voice, clutching her to himself, possessive.

Rarely had she seen the Dread Wolf so impatient, but she could not deny that it pleased her to see him like that. His muscles were tense as he still held her against him, refusing to let her escape once more.

For any answer, she began to kiss him slowly in the neck, letting her tongue tear out of him delicious moans of pleasure. He was visibly uncomfortable with his outfit as he forced himself away from her for a few moments to undo the many attaches that held his armor in place.

"Let me." She said while attracting him in the bed, pushing him back, playful, so that he fell backwards on the mattress.

He obediently allowed her to do so when she took off his breastplate, spreading the sides of his tunic to expose his skin. She gave him a greedy smile, biting her lower lip while sliding her hands over his now bare pectorals. She then descended on his belly, her nails marking tenderly their passage on his abdominals, tearing him a new moan.

Slowly, she came to ride him while he was still imprisoned in his armor up to his waist.

"Venhan..." he pleaded in a plaintive voice, but she ignored him, sitting on his pelvis, and returning to torture his neck with tender kisses and a few loving bites. She felt her lover's hips jerk as she stole another kiss from him. He responded more abruptly than usual, gnawed by desire and frustration.

"Fennan, please." he finally said after their kiss. "I haven't closed my eyes for days for fear of dreaming about you..." she smiled, seeing him begging her. "Don't prolong my agony.”

She looked into his eyes and he could see that she enjoyed it as much as he did.

"Shhh my love." she said in a sweet voice as she leaned back towards him. With a flick of her wrist, she magically bounded his hands behind his back delighted by his surprise hiccup when he realized what she was up to. Still, he smiled slightly, curious to see where it would lead them.

Slowly, in feline and calculated gestures, she straightened up, still straddling him and began to undo one by one the ties of her outfit. He had his eyes glued to her as she undressed in front of him. She deliberately slowed down when she started removing the band that covered her breasts and felt Solas try to undo his magical ties.

She saw him moisten his lips as his eyes were riveted on her breasts now exposed to the open air, their tips hardened by the cold of the room and her arousal. Solas was soon reaching his limit, and when she felt him gather his magic to undo his shackling spell, she gave him a strict look.

"Not yet, Solas." The way she pronounced his name was so sweet, so full of promise, that he stopped struggling, agreeing to let her control him a little longer.

She finally came down from his hips, tearing a groan out of him as she passed, expressing both relief and frustration at his sudden lack of contact. Slipping on the floor, she was now on her knees between his legs, carefully undoing the fasteners of the metal plates on his thighs, finally freeing him from the rest of his armor.

Fen'Harel's erection was evident through the thin fabric of his pants and she slid her fingers over it through the garment, savoring the pleasure groan he let out and appreciating the hardness of his member under her fingers.

"Fennan..." begged Solas, eyes closed, concentrating on the exquisite sensation she gave him.

"I know." She said, undoing the laces that prevented her from reaching the object of her desire.

When she finally released his sex, she bent down to let her tongue run on his length. She felt it twitch and continued, ending his wait by grasping it firmly.

His moans of pleasure turned into groans as she began to suck him gently. She had to be careful not to push him too far if she wanted to enjoy time with him too. But hearing his hoarse voice react to her every move was far too exciting to stop her.

***

Realizing that she was at the edge of making him come too quickly, Solas broke her binding spell before it was too late and forced her to stop. She gave him a mischievous smile, proud of her misdeed, and he felt a wave of primal desire overtake him as he almost threw her on the bed, reversing the roles.

There was nothing soft, nothing tender in what followed. In a chaos of abrupt and impatient movements, he finished removing her clothes and spread her thighs. With a movement of his hips, he buried himself in her up to the hilt, wrenching out of her a cry of pleasure mixed with pain.

At that moment, nothing else mattered to Solas but to satisfy his desire. He began to move inside her, grabbing her hips as he took her brutally, breathing hard.

He continued until she called out his name, begging him to end her torment and make her come. He could feel her insides contract a little more each time he entered her again, gripping him tightly and dangerously threatening to make him come.

As his movements became more and more erratic, he leaned towards her, capturing her lips in a languorous kiss.

Their breaths mixed, he freed himself in her in a peak of delightfully intense pleasure.

As he slowly withdrew, coming to lie down beside her, exhausted, he pulled the blanket over them. She came to huddle against him, her head resting on his chest, their legs intertwined.

"Are you satisfied with the Inquisitor's attention? " She asked, with a smile on her face.

He couldn't help smiling back.

"I could not be more pleased." He replied, depositing a kiss in her hair.


End file.
